workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 31 (TROHP)
keyblademeister88: Maybe, you'll have to read the chapter to find out. A lot of you questions will answered in this chapter, sadly that's why the story was is so short. anarion87: Thank you. dts0123456: I try to update almost every day. Rayven Nightshade: Thank you, I'm glad. Will25: Well, here you go! As always, reviews are welcome! August 18th, 1998. It was finally time for me to start this war in earnest, and I had already been abducting and sacrificing Olympians and their descendants during the build up, but I still didn't have enough power to defeat them. I sacrificed Phobos and Deimos, the deities, I hadn't resurrected any Megalos'. I killed Enyo, Eris, Hebe, Hypnos, and Morpheus; all via sacrifice. Hypnos and Morpheus were caught putting women to sleep, so that they could rape them. I was all too happy to punish them and save some woman the shame of bearing their worthless children. Of them all, only Eris had power of note, she was merely a tier-three Magus. I killed hundreds of former Athens Academy students, robbed them too. The sad part was that the school was massive and had thousands of students, so I still had a lot of work to do. Which was the reason I was currently in Greece. Alone. I just bypassed the possibility of being denied by my allies, and didn't even ask them for aid. I assassinated Aleksander Vann, and then exiled Bitencourt and Abreu from the group, while planning their deaths and the destruction of their legacies. I would be tending to them when I had time, but killing Vann was easy to do. He was enjoying his status as a hero and living in luxury in his mansion, and didn't believe that anyone would dare kill him. I dared and I killed anyone who knew about me and then erased all evidence of my groups existence. I transferred Vann's power to James as a small gift, elevating him slightly past Mage status and slightly helping him in his Mastery studies in DADA and Transfiguration. I hoped to give my excess power to my family, to keep them alive and powerful. I had already augmented my parents powers to Sorcerer level, but I also restored my grand-parents youth, with what I got from Hebe. They were now in their fifties and had their aging halted, I stopped the aging of my parents too. In time, all of my loved ones would become ageless. But that was for another time. I had eyes on my first targets: Dionysus and Ariadne. They apparently thought that visiting a winery was an activity meant to take place during a war. I easily got my restraints on them, before they could fight, and teleported them to Black Manor. I teleported away, after my second targets, while silently thanking romantic couples for being illogical. I was going to inflict major damage to the Olympian ranks because of them. I arrived near a restaurant where Eros and Psyche were dining in a private area. Which was extra stupid, considering the war. I restrained them and teleported them to Black Manor. My next targets were Nike, Tyche, Iris, Nemesis, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hestia. They were all easily captured and sent to Black Manor. It was highly beneficial for me to target the weak or arrogant ones first. Their numbers were now greatly reduced and they were far more vulnerable to direct attacks, and once I added the powers of my prisoners to my own, I would strongly consider that. I teleported back to Black Manor. When I arrived, I was immediately receiving glares from all of my prisoners. Though, Aphrodite looked incredibly sexy while glaring, but I think sexy was her default setting. "Now, you're all here to die. It's nothing personal, but, apparently, you all aren't dust in a tomb somewhere. Since things have escalated, I have to wipe out your pantheon and possibly every other pantheon as a precaution. I might keep some of you ladies as pets, but the men will be dying." I placed Eros, the most powerful of the men, in the ritual circle. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a smile. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level. When I awoke, I quickly repeated the process on Dionysus. "Well, ladies, I hope you all like your new husband, but if not you'll just have to deal with it." Naturally, that evoked plenty of anger in most of them. "I'll never be yours!" Psyche screamed angrily. "Nor will I!" Ariadne added. "So... It's literally a choice between my dick or death... Can I get you both to say the words: 'Give us your dick or give us death!' I think that would be funny." That made Aphrodite laugh a little and I had to admit that she had beautiful laugh. Psyche and Ariadne glared murderously at me. "If you say it, I'll kill you both quickly." I offered. "Otherwise... I do need information and I'm not picky about how I get it." "Give us your dick or give us death," Ariadne said in defeat, her self-hatred for having said that knowing no bounds. That made Aphrodite laugh again, though much harder, this time. "She actually said it!" Aphrodite said in awe. I honored the agreement and ripped her, life, magic, and knowledge of her; killing her in under two seconds. "Next?" I asked Psyche. "I'm not going to play your game! Kill me or let me go, you murderous brat!" "Hey! Name calling hurts my feeling!" I said in faux hurt. I ripped her life, magic, and knowledge out of her. "Will anyone else be spurning my advances and breaking my heart?" I asked, melodramatically. I wondered if anyone had realized that I was merely joking about recruiting them into my harem. "I will," said Hestia, Iris, and Nemesis. The others were surprisingly indecisive, which was quite flattering. "Hestia will be remaining alive, as a prisoner. Everyone likes her so much that they wouldn't dare risk endangering her life. I guess since you two are unwilling, then I'll see what I can do with the power of rainbows." I said, completely straight-faced. I placed Iris in the ritual circle. Why was I still using the ritual? Light manipulation/Photokinesis could be dangerous and severely injure me to the point that I couldn't heal. As such, I needed her skills in the art. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said, with a blank look. I felt her knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from her. I felt her knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of her skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level. I repeated this process on Nemesis too, and learned that her abilities were all based on reality manipulation. I quickly deduced that the same was true of Nike and Tyche's abilities, but I suspected that both had seer powers too. I repeated the process on both of them and then confirmed it. "Now, why don't you set Demeter and I free, and we'll pleasure our new husband?" Aphrodite suggested flirtatiously. "Because you'll both escape. I was joking about keeping you all; that's basically rape, as far as I am concerned. I highly doubt that either of you would ever consent to being my sex toy, and I doubt that my wife and my fiance would be all that pleased either. So..." I placed Demeter in the ritual circle. Thirty minutes later... I had finished sacrificing Aphrodite and Demeter... Aphrodite had begged and offered herself to me, but I refused. I already had several amazing women and she hadn't shown a bit of sadness about her own sons death, which I found incredibly unattractive and it actually nullified her appeal. She was so far beyond what the words 'attractive' or even 'divinely beautiful' could ever hope to describe. She was physically perfect and my refusal of her was incredibly difficult to manage. I wanted to impregnate her, very, very, very badly! I could go on for hours about all that I wanted to do to her, but had better things to do. I placed Hestia in a special prison and prepared to leave... I teleported to Brazil, the next stop on my brief reign of terror. I arrived near Bitencourt's personal residence, his ancestral castle, and easily 'hacked' his wards and then trapped them all inside. I tore a hole in the wards and entered, sealing the hole, once I was inside, and beginning my walk to the front door. The minor inconvenience? Several hundred Aurors standing in front of it and then they suddenly began firing spells at me. I flared my aura and deflected all of their spells with it and then blasted them all with my new photokinetic abilities; instantly obliterating them. I blasted the front door open and calmly entered. I casually deflected a barrage of lethal curses into a priceless and hideous Bitencourt family treasure, and then easily cut down four Aurors with a single spell, before launching two over-powered blasting curses at the other eleven. I continued through his home, mercilessly striking down his supporters and security. The most amusing part was that they were getting dominated with a spell each, sometimes even entire groups. I soporifically blasted open the door to Bitencourt Castle's great hall, and sent the shrapnel at all but the strongest magical signatures. I burst through the dust and began my attack. I began launching curses at full speed: cutting, piercing, blood-boiling, fiendfyre infused cutting curses, heart stopping curses, drowning curses, dehydration, brain fluid boiling curses, organ rupturing, entrail expelling, and even heart exploding curses. Finally, when my knowledge of curses was sufficiently demonstrated, it was just the Bitencourt's left. "That was fun!" I said, as they gaped in horror at the destruction that I caused. Hundreds dead! I was such a cute little over-achiever! "Now... I seem to recall you informing me that you never had any intention to honor your agreements with members of our little group, and that you were merely using us. Oh, and you dared me to seek revenge..." I placed his entire family under a torture curse and held them under it for several seconds. "In case it wasn't obvious... I accepted your dare. Daring me to cross you was pure stupidity! I can destroy entire nations! Honestly... how stupid are you? Most sent a minimum of a dozen people to my aid and were considered to have honored their agreement, but you outright refused to aid us, and now you will be punished." I generated lightning with the Elder Wand and began torturing his son and heir before his eyes. "Please stop!" Davi's wife pleaded. "And why should I? He left my family to possibly die, and now he's even doing the same to his own son. You did not marry well, milady." I said. "Then kill my husband and spare my son!" She begged, causing Davi's eyes to widen and him to glare hatefully at her. I stopped the torture. This was interesting... "It was my sons idea for me to betray you, kill him!" Davi lied. He lied quite well, but I was still offended. Parents trying to sacrifice their children just did that to me. "Davi just hates him for being homosexual!" His wife argued. I healed her son. "He just wants him gone, so that he can make Belinda his heir and marry her off to Abreu's worthless son! He just wants to unite the two allied families into one dynasty that would control the combined holdings of both families and nations." I loved it when people were provoked into rash action or into turning against their family. "Well, their won't an Abreu dynasty soon." I ripped the magic, life, and knowledge out of Davi; as easily as I could breathe and continued. "I'll be taking Belinda with me, to prevent her from seizing power in the future, and as leverage. You and your son will be swearing oaths that I will dictate..." I would also be convincing her daughter to sire rival claimants to their dynasty with me, and they would be raised and trained by me and to be loyal to me. I would love the children, but they would also be an experiment in controlling a foreign throne. I had acquired Davi's daughter and had her safely stored, under house-elf guard, in one of my manors. She quickly agreed with my plan, and actually seemed to think that she would have power over the throne and children. I was going to let her keep thinking that. She was the one that suggested that her father use my group to his advantage, and I wanted revenge. I was going to to use her... until she broke. But, that was for later. Right now, there was other fun to be had. I arrived where Abreu's family mansion was. I 'hacked' his wards to trap them all inside, tore a hole in them, and then entered. Now that I was inside, I could better distinguish between the wards and magical signatures. I counted several dozen powerful signatures and if I had to guess, then Abreu most likely went for quality over quantity. I even counted several Sorcerers among his ranks, those got my attention and a few were heading in my direction. "You are under arrest for trespassing!" One informed me, actually deigning to speak English for my sake. That was nice! So thoughtful! I instantly ripped his life, magic, and knowledge out of him. I killed him instantly as thanks for his kindness. I repeated the process on the other Sorcerers and slew the weaklings. I continued, destroying the bodies as I walked towards the front door. When I neared the door, I blasted it open with my telekinesis, and entered. When I entered, I dodged a Killing Curse and, and began using my telekinesis to slowly rip apart the weakling that cast it, while I killed his Auror buddies with lethal curses. "Killing Curses are for pussies." I said with a smirk, as I watched the idiot draw his last breath. He glared, and died while glaring at me. That would cause some confusion when the Morticians got a hold of them! I continued onward, towards where everyone had grouped together for protection. When I arrived, I blasted open the doors and entered, deflecting spells as I did. I ripped the magic and knowledge out of the other two Sorcerers. I swiftly killed the other Aurors. "Now, I seem to recall you refusing to aid me and even threatening me with death if I ever set foot in 'your empire'. I'm here. I'm alive. And you're the one cowering." I said mockingly, angering him. "Would it have really been so hard to send a dozen people to my aid? Everyone else did and if you had emulated them, then you would still have allies and servants." "The Bitencourts have been dealt with, some begged for mercy and were given it. I even took in his lovely daughter... We are going to have so much fun together!" I said, angering Alejandro, and who I was guessing was his 'worthless son'. "She's mine!" He snarled, reaching for his wand. I cut off his hands, summoned his wand to me, and then snapped it and banished the pieces into his chest. "Not anymore she isn't, weakling!" I restrained him and left him to bleed out, with his parents as witnesses. "She happily accepted me instead. She was eager to be rid of you! You're worthless! Everyone knows it and says it behind your back! You are so loathed that I'm here because hundreds refused to serve you and wanted the entire weak dynasty gone! Your weakness sped up it's end!" I lied. I wanted him to die a broken, humiliated man, and for his father to watch it happen. I got my wish minutes later... Only Abreu and his wife were left. "Your wife seems unaware of your intentions and infidelities..." I said, making Abreu's eyes widen. "If I hadn't just killed her son, I'd offer her a place in my harem and show her what a real man feels like." His wife blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I'd give her as much pleasure as she wanted, and as many children as she wanted." I said, rubbing my c**k through my pants, and giving her a good show. "No. You killed my son." She replied, weakly. "Final answer? Because I can give you a much better one... And orgasms, lots of orgasms." "She said no, you swine!" Davi yelled. I wandlessly castrated him, causing him to scream like a girl. He could really hit those high notes! He could do opera! Now, he could possibly do the female parts too! "Let her answer," I said, when he was done screaming. "No!" She said, more surely. I gave her a light orgasm with a wandless spell. "Oh god!" "Do you want more?" I asked, with a smirk. "Yes!" She replied. I killed her. Rape was wrong, and her judgement was impaired when she said 'yes'... "No son and heir, and no faithful wife." I gloated. Abreu gave me a look of pure, unadulterated hatred. I ripped his life, magic, and knowledge out of him and watched him die. I smirked at his dead body, and then left to raid his other holdings, his families library was of special interest to me. Hours later... I had finally returned to Britain to be with my family... The Abreu family library had several forms of magic that I wanted, and I planned to eventually master them all. But, for now, I had excess power to give away. Lately, I had been wanting to empower my family further to fortify our position against future threats and to ensure that I have my family longer. I was just lucky that I had all this excess power to burn off! "Nysa," I said, gesturing to the sofa for her to lie down. She quickly did so, and I began the power transfer. I channeled the power of two Mages into her magical reserves; elevating her to Archmage status. I repeated this process on Fleur, doubling her own power as a Grand Sorceress. I doubled my parents and grand-parents powers, they were all now nearly as strong as Voldemort. James, at first, refused further power upgrades and believed that he had more than enough, but he quickly changed his mind when both Nysa and I laughed at him. He was now a tier-two Mage. I still had some extra power to give to my allies though. Wulf sent me fifty powerful wizards for the Battle of Hogwarts, so, perhaps, I would just give it to him. I knew that I still needed to acquire him more territory and to perhaps offer him more funding for his war. I certainly didn't want to lose such a reliable ally. I needed to help Patil and Garcia more too... I had too much work to do and far too many unfinished projects. Fortunately, my growing power would make them all much easier to complete. Expanding and fortifying my allies domains, fortifying Britain and acquiring greater control over it, and erecting my grand ward plans would all be much easier once the Olympians were dealt with. I still needed to deal with the muggles too, but that was easy. Once the magic of my wards interfered with their technology, they would all be easy targets for subjugation; especially for those who were unarmed. Having gotten bored, I spied upon the Olympians and their ilk... They had organized a search party to locate the missing! It was composed of Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, and Hermes. Sadly, they were all sticking together, but if I could get trackers on them... I could pick them off one at time, but placing such spells on people wasn't exactly subtle, because it tended to feed on people to sustain itself and people were more self-aware than they would ever know. Most just needed to learn to identify the signs, like I did when I was tagged by Ares' tracking spell. I remotely conjured an illusion of myself and sent it to harass the Olympians. If I was lucky, then I could trap them. I knew Athena needed to be eliminated quickly, I could tell that she was angry about being there and had likely advised against the risky action and was merely dismissed by Zeus. I watched as my illusion arrived, before suddenly feigning panic and fleeing. They all followed, not even contemplating the possibility of a mighty Olympian being tricked. My illusion divided into two, while maintaining it's integrity and still deceiving them. They, for some stupid reason, separated, and went after them. I teleported away. I arrived near where illusion was and quickly captured Hephaestus; the slowest of the two and attacked Hermes. I blasted Hermes back, right into the path of my freshly summoned lightning bolt, and slipped the magical restraints on him while he was stunned. I teleported them both away, to Black Manor. I went after Apollo, Artemis, and Athena next. When I arrived near them, I quickly cheap-shoted Athena from behind, restrained her, and teleported her away. She was the biggest and most long-term threat; her specialities made her one. I barely dodged the counter-attacks of Artemis and Apollo, and had to continue evading while being unable to counter-attack. Minutes later and Artemis finally hit me in the abdomen with an arrow, but I managed to blast Apollo with a whopping five percent of my power, before having to dodge Artemis' attack. I had my enchanted restraints seize Apollo and teleport him away. I deflected the now lessened barrage of arrows, and began slowly turning the battle in my favor. I calmly continued deflecting and redirecting her arrows, which seemed to be in infinite supply. I really hoped that they weren't! Eventually, I grew tired of the tedium and launched the spent and broken arrows at her arms and legs, and caused her to scream in agony, while her magic swirled uncontrollably around her. She glared hatefully at me, launched the other arrows at me, and then blasted me into a tree with silver light. I returned the favor before she could escape. When my vision fully recovered, her power having overwhelmed the, admittedly weaker than acceptable, protective enchantments on my robes, I saw that she was also incapacitated. I quickly restrained her and teleported her to Black Manor. I got back on my feet and then did the same. When I arrived, I quickly removed the arrows and fragments from Artemis and healed her. "Well, welcome to my castle everyone. I apologize for your poor accommodations, but I didn't think you were all stupid enough to leave your mountain. Alas, that's the downside of having Zeus for a king. Though I hear he's whiny, a diva, and likes being taken from behind with a strap-on, so perhaps queen is a better term." I said, making Hephaestus, Hermes, and Apollo laugh. "Well, I made three of you laugh. I think I'll kill you now, so that you can all die happy." I ripped the magic and knowledge out of Apollo; greatly improving my new photokinetic abilities and previously mediocre healing abilities, but his precognitive abilities were truly amazing. I ripped the magic out of Hermes next, and then moved Hephaestus to the ritual circle. I was hoping that I would acquire the means to create my own super-weapons with his skills in object creation. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I felt his knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from him. I felt his knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of his skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level. When I awoke, I noticed that Artemis looked like she had been crying. "I know this is a bad day for you, but try not to ruin my great day with your tears." I said. Both Artemis and Athena gave me a look of disgust. I ripped the magic and knowledge of photokinesis out of Artemis, causing her to grunt in pain. Damn! She had a scary level of pain tolerance! I went ahead and repeated the process on Athena, that glaring was getting on my nerves. I now had enough power to safely confront the remaining Olympians and win, but, first, I would neutralize the Athens School of Divine Magic as a threat, and finally acquire ALL of their formidable magic. I teleported home, to spend time with my family. "How'd it go?" Nysa asked, when I arrived. "I'm up to a power equating that of forty-two Magus'. I'll be attacking the Athens School soon and then moving on Mount Olympus after that, and then we should finally be back to our normal lives." I said, much to Nysa's happiness. "Do you really have to do all of this alone?" Nysa asked in concern. "Honestly, I caused this and I need to clean up my own mess. So far, it hasn't been terribly difficult, and with the level of caution that I'm exercising, this war should end very soon and then we can finally move on with our lives." "What about the alliance you formed?" Nysa asked. "The others are expecting your aid." "I can easily honor my commitments without them interfering in our life. At this point I could probably conquer the world unaided, so honoring prior and future agreements won't be an issue for me." "Well, please only conquer the world if absolutely necessary. Being an empress sounds boring and time consuming, and I'd really rather you rule from the shadows and let your inferiors do the paper work." Nysa advised, though jokingly. "I'd probably only take large parts of Europe or all of Great Britain. I would leave the middle-east and Asia to my allies. I know that Advik has dreams of dying ruler of colossal amounts of territory, and I suspect that Aaron has much greater goals than merely restoring Israel to it's previous glory. In fact, I suspect that he wants a massive kingdom." I said, actually amusing her more. "My husband, the Emperor of Europe. It has a nice ring to it..." Nysa admitted, somewhat teasingly. "Which I have no plans to achieve. I just want to focus on my family, Nysa." "And I want you too. Politics would eventually bore you to death." It had been a productive day for me. I could now create much greater armor and weapons for myself, armor on par with the legendary Aegis itself and weapons on par with Poseidons Trident and Zeus' lightning bolt/spear. It was a good day...